Reglas completas
El Reglamento completo está diseñado para ser las reglas definitivas de Magic. En el Reglamento completo se describe y explica todo desde Agrupar hasta la estratificación de los efectos continuos. Como advierte Wizards of the Coast, esto no es para los débiles de corazón. Mientras que todas las reglas para Magic están en el Reglamento completo, no son para uso diario sino para casos específicos durante juegos competitivos. En la mayoría de situaciones ordinarias, el libro de reglas básico es suficiente. Historia The Fourth Edition card set, released in mid-1995, marked the first attempt to formalize Magic rules into a coherent system.1Major overhauls were executed for Fifth Edition2, Classic Sixth Edition3 , and Magic 2010.45 Haciendo referencia a las reglas When making a reference to a specific rule the clearest way to do it is as follows CR. An example, if someone explains Mana Abilities and ends their explanation with 605.1, then they make a reference to rule 605.1 which states: From the Comprehensive Rules (Ixalan (September 29, 2017)) * 605.1. Some activated abilities and some triggered abilities are mana abilities, which are subject to special rules. Only abilities that meet either of the following two sets of criteria are mana abilities, regardless of what other effects they may generate or what timing restrictions (such as “Activate this ability only any time you could cast an instant”) they may have. ** 605.1a An activated ability is a mana ability if it meets all of the following criteria: it doesn’t have a target, it could add mana to a player’s mana pool when it resolves, and it’s not a loyalty ability. (See rule 606, “Loyalty Abilities.”) ** 605.1b A triggered ability is a mana ability if it meets all of the following criteria: it doesn’t have a target, it triggers from the resolution of an activated mana ability (see rule 106.11a) or from mana being added to a player’s mana pool, and it could add mana to a player’s mana pool when it resolves. The Comprehensive Rules are available from Wizards of the Coast in TXT, PDF, and DOCX formats, and are 226 pages long as of August 2017. Rules are numbered, and many are divided into subrules. Subrules skip the lower-case letters 'l' and 'o', to avoid confusion with the numbers '1' and '0'. So, for example, 704.5k is followed by 704.5m, then 704.5n and 704.5p. Versión actual From the Comprehensive Rules (Ixalan (September 29, 2017)) * 1. Conceptos del juego ** 100. General ** 101. Las Reglas de oro de Magic ** 102. Jugadores ** 103. Starting the Game ** 104. Ending the Game ** 105. Colores ** 106. Maná ** 107. Números y símbolos ** 108. Cartas ** 109. Objetos ** 110. Permanentes ** 111. Hechizos ** 112. Habilidades ** 113. Emblemas ** 114. Objetivos ** 115. Special Actions ** 116. Timing and Priority ** 117. Costes ** 118. Vida ** 119. Damage ** 120. Drawing a Card ** 121. Counters * 2. Partes de una carta ** 200. General ** 201. Nombre ** 202. Coste de maná y color ** 203. Ilustración ** 204. Indicador de color ** 205. Línea de tipo ** 206. Expansion Symbol ** 207. Text Box ** 208. Power/Toughness ** 209. Loyalty ** 210. Hand Modifier ** 211. Life Modifier ** 212. Information Below the Text Box * 3. Tipos de carta ** 300. General ** 301. Artifacts ** 302. Creatures ** 303. Enchantments ** 304. Instants ** 305. Lands ** 306. Planeswalkers ** 307. Sorceries ** 308. Tribals ** 309. Planes ** 310. Phenomena ** 311. Vanguards ** 312. Schemes ** 313. Conspiracies * 4. Zonas ** 400. General ** 401. Library ** 402. Hand ** 403. Battlefield ** 404. Graveyard ** 405. Stack ** 406. Exile ** 407. Ante ** 408. Mando * 5. Estructura del turno ** 500. General ** 501. Beginning Phase ** 502. Untap Step ** 503. Upkeep Step ** 504. Draw Step ** 505. Main Phase ** 506. Combat Phase ** 507. Beginning of Combat Step ** 508. Declare Attackers Step ** 509. Declare Blockers Step ** 510. Combat Damage Step ** 511. End of Combat Step ** 512. Ending Phase ** 513. End Step ** 514. Cleanup Step * 6. Hechizos, habilidades, y efectos ** 600. General ** 601. Casting Spells ** 602. Activating Activated Abilities ** 603. Handling Triggered Abilities ** 604. Handling Static Abilities ** 605. Mana Abilities ** 606. Loyalty Abilities ** 607. Linked Abilities ** 608. Resolving Spells and Abilities ** 609. Effects ** 610. One-Shot Effects ** 611. Continuous Effects ** 612. Text-Changing Effects ** 613. Interaction of Continuous Effects ** 614. Replacement Effects ** 615. Prevention Effects ** 616. Interaction of Replacement and/or Prevention Effects * 7. Reglas adicionales ** 700. General ** 701. Keyword Actions ** 702. Keyword Abilities ** 703. Turn-Based Actions ** 704. State-Based Actions ** 705. Flipping a Coin ** 706. Copiando objetos ** 707. Face-Down Spells and Permanents ** 708. Cartas partidas ** 709. Cartas que se dan la vuelta ** 710. Cartas que suben de nivel ** 711. Cartas de dos caras ** 712. Cartas combinables ** 713. Cartas de listado ** 714. Controlando a otro jugador ** 715. Finalizando el turno ** 716. El monarca ** 717. Restarting the Game ** 718. Subjuegos ** 719. Tomando atajos ** 720. Handling Illegal Actions * 8. Reglas multijugador ** 800. General ** 801. Limited Range of Influence Option ** 802. Attack Multiple Players Option ** 803. Attack Left and Attack Right Options ** 804. Deploy Creatures Option ** 805. Shared Team Turns Option ** 806. Variante Todos contra todos ** 807. Grand Melee Variant ** 808. Team vs. Team Variant ** 809. Emperor Variant ** 810. Two-Headed Giant Variant ** 811. Alternating Teams Variant * 9. Variantes casuales ** 900. General ** 901. Planechase ** 902. Vanguard ** 903. Commander ** 904. Archenemy ** 905. Draft Conspiracy El Reglamento completo termina con un glosario de términos usados en el documento y en las cartas de Magic de todo el juego. Referencias # ↑ Dan Gray. (June 01, 2009.) “Simple Rules are the Holy Grail of Magic”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Tom Wylie, Leaner and Meaner. The Duelist, "Murk Dwellers", october 1996, p. 51 # ↑ Bill Rose (January, 1999) Letter to the Magic Player Community # ↑ Aaron Forsythe and Mark L. Gottlieb. (June 10, 2009.) “''Magic 2010'' Rules Changes”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (August 05, 2013.) “Twenty Things That Were Going To Kill Magic”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Magic: The Gathering Wiki.